


Duty to love

by TatianaMalfoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Murder, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: What if Robb held his promise and married the Frey girl? A new version of GOT in which Robb does his duty but also finds love in the arms of the Reader.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Robb Stark & Reader, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first GOT fanfic. I've just restarted watching the show and season 3 has sparked an idea.
> 
> Nothing besides the Reader belongs to me. All the rights belong to HBO and G.R.R.Martin.

Looking at the young woman that was slowly making her way towards him, the King in the North froze. There was no way this was his promised wife, was it?

His eye caught his mother's and as subtly as she could she shook her head. So she hadn't known either. Don't be stupid, he mentally chastised himself. Thinking back on the temper tantrum he was too proud to admit aloud that he had thrown when his mother told him of the Frey's plans for him and his throne, he knew that his mother would have told him not to worry because his promised wife was a jeweled vision.

As she got closer and closer to him, Robb's body became tighter and tighter and he stood straighter than he had ever remember standing. Grey Wind was whining happily next to him with visible joy and looked ready to pounce on her. She smiled openly and prettily in Grey Wind's direction, making him bounce on the spot, reminding Robb of the days when he was just a pup. 

But then her eyes fell on him and her smile, while still as pretty, turned forced if not cold.

No, Robb decided. His mother hadn't known because this had clearly been a test.

A test he had failed, he thought to himself as his mind went back to the beauty he had left in his tent when he left the camp to come to Frey's castle for the wedding.

A test his promised wife obviously knew he had failed based on the looks she was giving him.

He forced himself not to frown for fear that she and everyone around them would think he was frowning at her. He wasn't frowning at her...just the situation that they had found themselves in.

As she stopped in front of him, he took both of her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing them gently. While Talisa was a smart woman and her hands created nothing short of miracles on the war field, her hands were smooth and didn't show signs of work. Not like Y/N's hands. Hers were the hands of someone who had worked to get the things she wanted and who knew the meaning behind hard work. The boy who grew up in the harsh winters between the walls of Winterfell would have fallen in love just at the sight of her hands. 

He smiled as he kissed her hands and his thumbs caressed her palms as he slowly let their hands fall. "My lady," he said, looking at her as if he was finally seeing the sun for the first time after a long winter.

"Your Grace," she replied, slowly bowing her head in his direction.

He fought to keep himself from wincing. This wasn't someone who was excited to marry the King in the North. This wasn't someone who was even excited about marrying Robb Stark, eldest son of Eddard Stark and Lord of Winterfell. Yes, he decided. She knew.

"It's always Robb to you", he whispered to her as the priest approached them.

"Whatever you say, Your Grace", she responded as the priest took their hands and put them one on top of the other.

They miss the priest's words as they whisper to one another, but are brought back as he finishes tying their hands together with a piece of cloth and stands back.

Both Robb and Y/N take a deep breath and they chant, never breaking eye contact or even blinking.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."*

Later...much later, Robb would tell everyone that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Later...much later, Y/N would tell everyone that she knew that that had been the moment that changed the course of her entire life, only she could have never predicted if it was going to be for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the mouth moves faster than the brain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this still doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The subtle turn and tilt of her head was obvious only to Robb. As he bent his head towards her to kiss her lips, she turned her head in such a way that he would be the only one to notice and not one person in the audience. Instead of kissing her lips, his mouth landed on the corner of hers, mostly kissing her cheek.

They pull apart, him looking downtrodden, while she looked to be in heaven as she knelt down and the traitor Grey Wind rolled over and showed his belly to his new pack member. What did Grey Wind do to have her smile like that in his direction?

Well, he certainly didn't bed a woman while being betrothed to another, now did he?!? The voice in his head sounded very much like his brother's Jon that it hurt. He missed his brother and would give just about anything to have a few more days together.

As his new wife and direwolf played together at his feet, people started making their way towards the new couple, allowing Lord Frey and Lady Stark to reach them first as was tradition. Lord Frey bowed his head to Robb and shook his head fondly at his daughter, who jumped up, blushing when Lady Stark bowed and said "Welcome to the family, My Queen. Just remember...Winter is coming."

Robb rolled his eyes, but smiled proudly as she stood up straight and put out her hand for his mother to shake, but did not bow. He made the decision then and there that his Queen would never bow her head in front of anybody as long as he still had breath in his lungs.

"Lady Stark. Winter might be coming, but don't forget...we stand together!"

Robb watched his father in law puff his chest, looking at his daughter with pride and a fondness Robb would bet few had ever seen on Frey's face. While a parent should never have a favorite from their children, it was obvious Y/N was Frey's...just like Robb was his mother's favorite and Arya had been Ned's.

Lady Stark flushed and looked in the direction of her son, as if waiting for him to chide his wife for basically threatening his mother. Only she forgot Robb told her she would be hastily returned to her imprisonment as soon as the wedding was over and they would return to the camp...Robb might not have kept his only living parent away from his wedding but that didn't mean he had forgiven her.

They stand together, Grey Wind on her side baring his teeth to the males who dared come close to his new mother, and they greet the small number of guests they had at the wedding, before sitting down at the head table and starting the wedding feast.

"You look beautiful, Y/N", he tries again as someone is pouring him wine.

"Thank you, Your Grace", she replies, but she squeaks and takes a harsh breath and continues when her sister elbows her other side. "You look handsome as well, Your Grace".

"Won't you call me Robb, darling?" 

She then turns her head towards him, lets her eyes wander over his face, over his body, then puts her cup to her lips and takes a small sip.

"It doesn't feel right...", she whispers, looking ahead while she puts the cup down.

The muscles in her jaw are tight and for a moment Robb feels like the lowest of the low.

"Y/N", he starts and grabs her hand, entwining their fingers before she could register what had happened and pull her hand away. "I know you don't believe me...you have no reason to and I don't blame you but...I'm sorry."

She had been struggling as subtly as she could to take her hand back from his, but she let herself fall back against the hard chair and her hand went slack into his. 

Of course she knew about the woman who slept in his tent. Everybody knew all the way to the Red Keep and she wondered if maybe his brother Jon at the Wall had heard. 

Everybody also knew that an arranged marriage had been set up between the houses of Stark and Frey. His father had been furious and was ready to raze the Stark camp to the ground and impale Robb and his woman with the same sword...She probably would have let him had it not been for the war that was raging on and would soon be on their doorstep.

Being the Queen in the North meant that now she was in a position to help keep her father's lands safe as well as her little sisters.

That didn't mean she wouldn't be getting her revenge on Robb and his woman. By the Seven, they would regret ever making her and the house Frey look like fools...after all, it wasn't just the Lannisters that paid their debts.

However, looking at him now, she could see why Robb was who he was. He might be King in the North, but his eyes betrayed him. The blue was crystal clear and he sought her eyes to make sure she knew he was sincere. She was tempted to ask what was he sorry for as his sins were many, but she knew that this wasn't the time nor the place.

Looking at his face and drinking in his honest and if she was also honest, lost look, she remembered that while he was King in the North, he was still a young man who had virtually lost almost his entire family in the span of a few weeks.

His father was dead, his mother a traitor. His brother was on the Wall and his sisters were prisoners in the Red Keep...One of them at least, but the Starks clearly didn't know that yet. Greyjoy had also betrayed him and took over Winterfell and as rumours had it...murdered his two youngest brothers. A cripple and a smaller boy who was still wet behind his ears. What the Starks also didn't know yet was that the rumours were just that. Rumours.

True, winter was coming. But the Starks needed to learn that the lone wolf dies, while the pack survives*. That together they would stand and take the throne for themselves.

She squeezed his hand and finally bestowed him with the first true smile. "Ok. I believe you...Robb".

The blinding smile he gives her makes her heart flutter and her stomach clench for a moment. She could feel herself thawing, but that was dangerous. If she started going down that road and think of harsh winter mornings in the North, surrounded by fur and small babies and Grey Wind...

She shook her head to get rid of the images that were hurting her head and her heart and gently pried her hand from his. She would forgive him eventually and love him and fill the halls of Winterfell with their pups...but first he would pay. And so would his woman or anyone else who dared stand in their way.

They didn't stay with the party much longer after that. Everyone kept glancing at them from the corners of their eyes as if waiting for them to consumate their marriage on top of the dinner table in plain view of everybody.

While he might have done that with her, Y/N thought to herself, I am his Queen and he will respect me. She sighed, took him by the hand and stood up. "Let's just get this over with!"

Robb winced at her obvious...enthusiasm, but faked a smile as people shouted their congratulations and their good wishes for the couple. For his part, Grey Wind came out from under the table where he had been resting at Y/N's feet and rushed after them, damn near braining himself on the wall as his nails skidded on the floor.

Y/N giggled and shook her head. "Easy there, silly boy. We're not going anywhere without you!"

Robb guided them to his room, which had been turned into their room for tonight. He signaled to Grey Wind to wait outside the door and closed the door behind them, ignoring the wolf's sad face.

"Y/N, I-"

He was cut off by her lips as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. "Not now!", she moaned when he let go of her lips and slowly kissed his way down her neck and towards her neckline.

She felt him nod and press a soft kiss to the visible part of her left breast, close to her heart.

Her hands found themselves into his hair and she pulled, moving his head away from her body and causing him to let out a combination between a groan and a moan.

"Help me!", she told him as she turned her back to him and motioned towards the lacing of her corset. 

"Lord...", he breathed out as his hands squeezed her waist for a moment and her hips involuntarily moved back to press into his.

She moaned as she felt him, hard and heavy and ready for her beneath his clothes.

She bent a little, keeping herself upright with the help of one of the posters of the canopy bed and making Robb look up to the sky in a silent request for patience.

He pushed her hair to the side and roughly pulled her hips to his as he made quick work of the lacing on the corset that was keeping her body hidden from him.

As soon as he was done, she pushed away from him and sat up straight, turning to face him before letting her dress fall and revealing a pale blue silk slip. 

It would be years later that Robb would tell her that that had been the moment he fell in love with her. Knowing that for their entire wedding day she had kept him at arms length, all the while the layer of clothes closest to her skin was the color of his eyes.

It would be as a response to that that Y/N would admit to Robb that it was in the same moment that she knew that no matter what they would go through, Robb Stark would always be hers.

As if in a trance, Robb moved to push the slip away from her shoulders, but she playfully slapped his hands away, before taking them in hers and guiding him to the side of the bed, before pushing him down.

She straddles his lap and in between heavy kisses she manages to remove his shirt and undershirt. He moans as she bites his pectoral muscle as a way to mark him and his hands move under her slip, stopping to rest on her ass. She grinds into his lap as they kiss and she looks confused and slightly angry when he rips his mouth away from hers and moves his hands to her hips to keep her from moving again.

"Not like this. If I hadn't stopped you, this would have been over before any of us would have liked it!"

The smile she gives him reminds him of a proud cat and she gets up from his lap, falling at his feet. She pulls off his shoes, throwing them in the general direction of where she had left hers. She opens his belt and motions for him to sit up so she could remove his pants. Before he realizes, her nimble fingers pull off his underware as well. 

He sits back on his arms, naked as the day he was born, watching as she slowly lets her slip fall, revealing her body to him. Full breats, a bit of tummy and childbearing hips make his heavy cock pulse against his thigh.

His arms give away as she steps between his legs and kneels down, one small hand in his thigh and the other one on his cock. She slowly moves her hand up and down while the other caresses the tense muscles of his legs. His heavy breathing and moans fill the room and she continues her ministrations, loving the way he was bearing his neck, his body and pleasure at her mercy.

She pouts, upset he spoiled her fun, when in a quick movement she hadn't anticipated he sat up, put his arms around her waist, pulled her up on the bed and underneath him.

"You....are going to be the death of me, My Queen!", he tells her as he sits back between her legs and looks at her reverently. 

Despite her previous boldness, she smiles shyly as his eyes and hands roam over her body, coming to a stop between her legs. He uses his big palms to spread her legs and looks at her beneath his eyelashes as he brings his mouth to her core. She's wet and her back arches off the bed, a shout leaving her body as she feels him there.

The heat coursing through her body is unbearable, his mouth on her clit is making her writhe, while the feel of his beard on her sensitive skin is too much for her to handle and with a curse on her lips and her hands gripping his hair, she cums.

She's flushed red from head to toe as he sits back and admires his work. She only has to move her hand and make a sign for him to come closer before his body is entwined with hers, her legs around his hips and their mouths sealed together.

"This is going to hurt, but I will try my best to make it go away fast, my Queen", he whispers in her ear as he guides his cock to her entrance.

She only nods and thrashes in his arms as he pushes in, making her feel as if she was being split open from inside. "Shh! It's over, my Queen", he murmurs gently to her and kisses away her tears.

They sit like that for what feels like hours when it reality it was but a few minutes. Robb was afraid he would hurt her more than was needed. She was afraid she would feel nothing but pain.

Y/N was grateful her King was giving her time to adjust. As the initial sting subsided and she got used to his weight on top and inside of her, Y/N tentatively clenched her pussy muscles to check for pain, making Robb hiss and pull back.

"What was that, wife?!?", he growled at her and bit her lip.

As her actions made him instinctively move and bury himself deeper into her, she moaned and arched into him as there was no pain. Taking that as a good sign, Robb started moving his hips, moving his cock in and out of his wife, as she moaned and called his name so many times he was afraid the Gods would get jealous.

And maybe they did for what happened next would haunt them both for years to come.

Her body coiled and her pussy spasmed as she orgasmed and as he felt her walls tighten around him, he came, filling her pussy with his cum and her heart with ice as the wrong name fell from his lips.

Before his brain could process that he had called his wife Talisa in their wedding bed, the noise caused by her slap reverberated into the room and he sat up quickly as she clawed and kicked her way from under him.

"Y/N-" he began as he quickly sat and and bent to pick up his pants.

"Don't!", she snarled, looking every bit the she wolf that she now was. Her body was no longer flushed with the pleasure of their shared orgasm but with pain and betrayel.

As she finished pulling on her dress, she turned to him. "I had hoped you would be smart enough...kind enough to keep her out of this bedroom. I guess I was wrong on both accounts."

"My Qu-" he started again, trying to approach her as one would approach a terrified wolf pup.

"I said DON'T, Stark!", she yelled, picking up her shoes and walking towards the door, not bothering to put them on. Before she opened the door, she stopped, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and turned to face him. "You have my permission to go back to her. But the Seven help you both if another Snow makes its way into the family. You will both pay and the North and myself will be in need of a new king by the time I will be done with you. That's not a threat, but a promise, Robb Stark. But sleep with both eyes open, Your Grace...I will make you pay for this!"

With that she pulled the door open, walked out barefooted, but with her head held high, with a snarling direwolf at her heels, looking every bit the Stark Queen that she was.

He knew going after her would probably end up with him being eaten alive by Grey Wind, so he spent the night in the bed they had been together in, breathing in her scent and trying to come up with a plan to save the burning remains of his day old marriage.

As the sun rose over his sleepless night, he sat up, quickly got dressed and left the room. He made his way to his mother's room, where he found her speaking to his uncle. Not wanting to admit to what had happened, Robb looks around and says:

"Have either of you seen Grey Wind?"

Both his mother and uncle turn and look at him confused. "What do you mean, Robb? He's with Y/N. He left with her no matter how much she tried to get him to stay here with you."

Dread filled Robb and the look on his face must've keyed in Catelyn and Edmure that something was wrong as they both sat up and made their way to Robb who had collapsed on a chair on the other side of the room, his head in his hands.

"Robb. What happened, Son? Didn't you know Y/N left?"

The King ignores his mother and turns to his uncle. "Did Y/N...Did the Queen say where she was going?"

Edmure shared a look with Catelyn before he turned to his nephew.

"The Queen...she left hours before the sunrise. She took a quarter of her father's men and rode back North to Winterfell to take it back from Greyjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taken straight from the show


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a few of Y/N's plans and we find out who she really is...May the Seven protect Robb Stark!

When the door slammed behind her she stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and drew her shoulders back before making her way towards her room, Grey Wind, scrambling after her. It was quiet on this side of the castle so all that could be heard were her soft sobs and Grey Wind’s whining and the click clack of his nails on the stone floors.

She only allowed herself to really fall apart in the safety of her room, sitting on the cold floor, her back against the door and her face snuggled in the fur on the direwolf’s side as he cuddled into her lap, keeping her warm and providing her comfort at the same time. As she cried out her sorrow, he would nudge her with his muzzle to calm her down when her breath would get caught in her throat and seemed to have trouble breathing. Her sobs slowly gave way to pained sighs and muted tears and that’s when Grey Wind reacted.

He sat up, making Y/N look at him confused. Before she could react or ask him what he was doing, he leaned in and licked away her tears. Y/N pulled back, wiping her face, while a snort like giggle breaking free, the direwolf looking proud of his accomplishment. 

She got up, her limbs stiff, brushing the dust and fur off her dress and opening the door for her companion. His only reaction was to tilt his head in her direction, confused at her actions.  


“Thank you, baby. I’m ok now, you can go back to Robb!”

Fur rose up along his spine and a growl filled the room, Grey Wind flashing his teeth.

“I know what he did was wrong, Grey. But he’s yours. And you’re his. You two protect each other. He is going back to his camp tomorrow, he will need you to keep him safe.”

She would swear to her dying breath that he looked straight at her, harrumphed and rolled his eyes, before jumping on her bed and closing his eyes.

Y/N decided not to argue with him so she made her way to the closet that held the outfit she had prepared to wear instead of her wedding dress as all her possessions were packed up in trunks around her room, waiting for her to tell the servants where they needed to take them.

Quickly removing her dress, she threw it in a corner of the room, making a mental note to speak with one of the handmaidens and ask them to burn it. She never wanted to see it again…It would now be forever tainted. She put her pants on, followed by an old male dress shirt she usually wore with this kind of outfit and finished the look by lacing up a corset that closed in the front. Her trusted leather boots were next; her hair was braided close to her head and a cloak came next.

Sitting in front of the mirror, she looked at herself, but didn’t see a Queen. She saw a woman ready to fight for what was hers in order to become The Queen…

And if the male shirt she was wearing would get back to Robb and make him wonder whose clothes was she wearing…well, that was just a bonus.

“Come, Grey Wind!”

With that, Queen and direwolf made their way through the castle, the few people she ran into, it was the middle of the night after all, moved out of her way as if they were afraid she would have them torn to pieces by the wolf with a movement of her eyebrow.

She had to admit…to herself at least, that she liked it. And in a few days when she would take back Winterfell for the Starks and for herself, she would truly be Queen. 

As she reached the room of her most trusted man, she looked at the wolf, indicated that he was to guard the door, she knocked and made her way inside, rolling her eyes when she saw her brother and best friend were still naked in bed.

“Do you two ever stop?” she teased as she took a seat at the window, her back turned towards the bed, allowing the two men to get out of bed and get dressed.

Still lost in thoughts, she jumped when both men came behind her and touched her shoulders.

“Babygirl, what happened? Where’s Stark?” her brother asks her, sitting down on the chair in front of her and pulling his lover to sit down on the arm of the chair.

She smiled as she looked at them, still so in love and so in tune after years of being together. 

It’s his lover’s hand on the back of his neck that stops her brother from running out of the room to kill him when her smile cracks and the pain in her eyes becomes too much for her to cover.

“Well…I guess Volantis girls are indeed as special as they say on the streets. Either that or I’m not interesting enough for him.”

They share a look, before her brother takes her wrist and pulls her into his lap, both men wrapping their arms around her. She might be Queen now, but she was his favorite sister and he would do anything for her as long as the Seven kept him alive. 

The three sit in silence for a while before she sits up and starts moving around the room. “Ren,” she says looking at her best friend, “go and gather a hundred men. Only the ones you know best. We ride North in one hour and a half. You will take five with you and ride to the Wall once you are done gathering the people and letting them know. I already sent a raven to the Commander to stop Jon from taking the vows by any means necessary. Once you get there, you make Jon come back with you to Winterfell. Hopefully, the fight will be over by that time.”

He nods, kisses her brother deep and fast and sits up, quickly kisses her forehead and leaves the room, leaving the siblings alone. They burst out laughing when the door slams back opened and Ren bursts back into the room, his face white. “Did you forget to mention you had a WOLF outside the door?!? I nearly pissed myself when he sat up and growled.”

“Gray won’t attack you. He was startled when you appeared out of nowhere,” she laughs and he glares at her before slowly opening the door and leaving the room at a more sedate pace.

The siblings shared a smile as Y/N sighed and sat back down in the chair.

“Grimm”, she addresses her brother, “do you think he will ever love me?”

“He would be the world’s biggest idiot if he won’t. He’s close to that role now, but he’s not quite there yet. He has time to make this better…or I promise you I will choose your next husband!”

Y/N bursts into a fit of giggles which leaves him confused. It must be visible on his face as she just shakes her head and proceeds to tell him how she threatened her new husband, the King in the North, that she would kill him and find a new husband for the North and for herself if he sired a bastard with the Volantis girl. The slightly demented grin that took over his face told Y/N everything she needed to know…If push came to shove, her brother would burn down the world for her and watch it all turn to ashes around him without remorse or guilt.

Though Grimm could see this was still hurting his sister, they both laughed at how blood thirsty they both sounded...and if he was being honest to himself, how blood thirsty they both actually were. Out of all the Frey children, they were the only two who did not shy away from blood and war and power games and would not hesitate to kill and maim to reach their goal or get their revenge. Maybe this is also why, despite him being ten years older than her, the two were the closest out of all of them, their father always saying that had he not been present for both births, he would have sworn the two were twins. All of them were aware that on the street the two were known as the Lannisters of the North, only without the incestuous touch as he never kept hidden his romantic and sexual inclinations. 

This had also played a part in how close he and Y/N were. Out of all the siblings they had, she had been the only one to really build a relationship with him. The others, while they had not turned on him, were cold and respectful, but not interested in getting to know him for more than who he slept with. The duo had become a trio when Y/N not only recognized the attraction and feelings between her brother and her best friend, whom she had known since they were in diapers, but also encouraged it. 

And as the duo grew to become a trio, so did their enemies grew to fear the two men and the cloaked lady that always accompanied them. While her face had never been seen in public until that night, everybody knew who the Mistress was and they all fled at the sight of her cloak for fear of her dagger and her face…for only those who didn’t live to tell the tale would get the privilege of seeing her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb finds out a thing or two about his wife. How will he take it?

Robb sat up so fast that his uncle and mother barely had time to step back so they wouldn't get pushed to the floor.

"What do you mean the Queen left for Winterfell?!?"

Edmure looks at Catelyn from the corner of his eyes, then back at Robb and says "We thought you knew and this had been planned between the two of you..."

"Planned??! Have all of you lost your mind? First, mother gives away our chance of safely getting the girls back. Now you're telling me you let my wife go to Winterfell and you thought that I had somehow agreed to it?"

"Well, seeing as she was wearing your clothes when she left...everyone thought it was an agreement made by you two", Catelyn tells her son, hoping to calm him down.

And that did calm down Rob a bit because now he was sure they had gotten their wires crossed and were not talking about the same person as Y/N obviously didn't have his clothes.

"That wasn't the Queen then. I will go look for her and Grey Wind."

With that he moves towards the door, only for his heart to stop at his uncle's next words.

"Then who left with the Queen's brother and his lover, a hundred of Frey's men AND your wolf, nephew?"

He stopped walking, dread washing over his body at his uncle's words.

Rage and bitter jealousy suddenly filled his body whole as he thought of his wife wearing another man's clothes. Who was he? What was he to her? 

"Robb, what happened last night?" his mother finally asks him.

With the situation they had found themselves in, Robb knew there would be no way he could get out of this without telling them. He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them the gist of what had taken place between him and his wife the previous night.

He was met with dead silence when he finished his tale before he found himself looking at the opposite wall from the slap his mother gave him.

"How dare you do that to her?!? Have you learned nothing from your father and I? I admit...to having been unfair to Jon. But in these situations, him and Y/N were the innocent ones. Even I can admit that now in the witching hour. What were you thinking?"

"He clearly wasn't", Edmure pipes up.

The words make Robb go into defensive mofe. "Me?!? How about you? You let my wife ride into battle and she will more than likely be dead before the moon has a chance to be full again!"

"Let her? No, my nephew. Nobody LETS a Queen do anything. She does it because she wants to. I would have loved to see you stand up to her, Lords Grimm and Ren as well as your own direwolf...and if I say so myself, all three of them looked ready to take a piece of you with them."

Robb looks at his mother as if she would somehow give him a way to get out of this.

"Why? Why would she want to go to Winterfell?" Robb asks the two.

Catelyn sighed before looking at her son. "She said she can't be Queen in the North unless there's a North to rule over. And while you continue your campaign to King's Landing, she will rule the North in your stead."

"But she's a lady. She'll end up getting herself killed!" 

"Why nephew...is that care I hear from you? Since when do you care if the Queen lives or dies? Clearly, your mind is still with the Volantis girl. Make up your mind, nephew, and make it quick, before the Queen makes the decision for you."

Both Catelyn and Robb look at Edmure confused.

"What is that supposed to mean, Uncle?"

Edmure looks at him as if he were stupid. Times like these was when Edmure wondered how did Robb end up King in the North.

"You're telling me you still don't know who you married...my King?"

"Quit your riddles before I forget you are my uncle!" Robb snaps as he got more and more irritated. He felt like his uncle knew something that he didn't and he didn't like it one bit.

"Of course, my King. Have you ever heard of the lady called Mistress? She travels with Grimm and Ren and puts the fear of the Seven into all who cross their paths..."

"Of course, uncle. Who hasn't? What does this have to do with it?"

Edmure raised an eyebrow in his direction and wait for the other shoe to drop.

"No...you can't mean...Y/N. My Y/N?!? There's no way, Uncle! There is no way she would be capable of such things!"

Edmure snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Who else would be so close to Grimm and Ren, huh? Have you seen anyone else with them? Have you seen them speak with anyone else? Your own direwolf roled over to show her his belly the moment he met her. Why do you think it's impossible for your new wife to be the Mistress?"

"But she-she's so tiny and polite and doesn't talk much. How would that be possible?"

"And how do you know all that, Robb. You don't really know her. You just fucked her and called out somebody else's name...Besides, you said so yourself. She threatened to kill you without blinking if you sired Talisa a bastard. If I were you, nephew, I'd tell her to run while she still can before the Queen decides to turn her into Grey Wind's dinner...and you along with her. From what we've seen, I doubt the wolf will disobey her."

All three of them sit in silence, processing Edmure's words. He was smirking, enjoying his nephew's obvious distress. Catelyn was torn between comforting her son and slapping him silly. And Robb...as his uncle's words slowly sunk in he found himself intrigued and terrified and lost at the same time. He couldn't make heads or tails of his new wife and after his...performance he doubted she would allow herself to be caught at a disadvatage that easily again.

"Both of you go get your things ready", Robb said after a while, "I'll go talk to Frey and then we will march back to our camp."

Leaving them both behind, Robb left the room and turned left, not really knowing where to start looking for his father in law, but hoping he would stumble upon a servant soon. When he did, the servant bowed but the cold attitude told Robb not to try his luck to find out some gossip from her. She led him to Frey's office, before she nodded her head and quickly turned on her heals, getting away from him as fast as she could.

He knocked on the door and waited a while before Frey told him to go in.

"Lord Frey", he said, entering the room and slightly bowing his head.

"Come, sit...your Grace!" Frey told him, a hint of mockingness in his tone. 

He flicked his fingers and his advisors left the two alone.

"I will make this as clear as I possibly can, wolf. The only reason you still have your head is because my daughter wills it so. If it were left up to me, I would have sent your head to King's Landing to be reunited with that of your father's. The best part? I wouldn't have had to lift a finger. My precious daughter would have done it. It would have been my pleasure though to help her and make her Queen in the North without your honorless self beside her! Thread carefully, my King. The Frey's stay together, remember that the next time you think of betraying and humiliating my daughter and her family!"

"Lord Frey, I-"

"I do not want to hear your excuses. That's what they are right now. Excuses you are trying to make to save your ass and your face in front of your soldiers. I will give you my men as I have already given you my precious daughter. Be careful what you do with them for my daughter will not stand for their senseless death. So win, wolf. And quick, before my daughter loses her patience and wins the war from under us!"

Realising he had been dismissed and not wanting to push Frey any further since he knew he was the one to blame, Robb sat and quickly made his way to the door.

"Get rid of her, Stark. Before my daughter does it for you!" Frey shouts after him as he closed the door of the office and the echoes of Frey's laughter follow down the hallways.

Robb squared his shoulders and made his way outside, trying and failing to not feel as he deserved to be taken over his father's knee and spanked. The last time he felt like this was when he pushed Sansa into a pile of pig shit when they were kids and Jon took the blame so his mother wouldn't punish him. Jon took the spanking and Robb barely made it two weeks before he confessed the truth to Ned.

As he got outside, he could see that supplies had been gathered, horses were being prepared everywhere around him and the soldiers were giving him wary looks.  
As much as it pained him to admit it, he realized the painful truth. He might be king and he might order these men in battle and lose a good portion of them, but he knew one thing for certain. They were not fighting for him. But for Y/N. The Queen, The Mistress...his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still doesn't belong to me but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!

No one talked as they made their way through the forest. The moon still ruled the sky so their advance wasn't as fast as she would have liked it, but she knew she couldn't stay close to him after that or she might have ended up putting his head on a pike between the two towers.

Grey Wind was walking as close to her as he could without risking being trampled over by her horse; while Grimm and Ren were side by side, just a few steps behind her.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Grimm asked her as he sped up and fell in line with her.

"What this are we talking about now, Grimm? Winterfell, the camp, Jon? My husband's mistress? Which this would you like to unpack?"

She winced and she felt bad for snapping at her brother but she felt as if everything was close to caving in on her, plans laying in ruins at her feet.

"The camp, Y/N", Grimm told her, not even blinking at her attitude.

"I need to know, Grimm. I need to be as sure as possible that they are capable and that there won't be more deaths than absolutely necessary."

She turned her head to the left and motioned with her head for someone behind them to come closer.

"Kosi, you take seventy of our man and make your way to the Stark camp as soon as possible. It would be preferable to get there before Robb does, but if you don't, the plan still goes on. You will hide our banners and you will attack the camp in the middle of the night. I want you to assess their defences and see what they are capable of. I do not want to see my men die because Robb Stark and his northmen don't know what they're doing. Robb had had a lot more luck on his side when he won those battles then he would like to admit. I want to show him that."

"My lady...are you sure? The King might-"

"I don't care about the King, Kosi. I gave you an order and I expect you to see it through to the end. You've been one of our commanders since before I was born, Kosi. I would hate to see you dead as much as I would hate to see dead the son of a baker I never met. It might be harsh and I don't expect you or anyone else to understand. I don't care how Lannister rules his people, I don't care how Robert became king. I kill and I greatly enjoy doing it sometimes...but from that to seeing the men I'm fighting for die over the foolishness of northmen...that I will do my damn best to stop it from happening!"

She only realized they had stopped marching when Grey Wind sank his teeth into her cloak and pulled, trying to calm her down.

The sun was slowing taking over from the moon, the forest was waking up around them, but the men around her were looking at her as if she was an ilussion. They all knew her, they had fought for her, but to her the fierceness with which she wanted to protect them made them want to fight even harder.

Kosi nodded and said "It will be done, my la- my Queen!"

With that he turned around and faced the crowd of men. "Groups A1 and B2 go with the Queen and the Lords. The rest, we move towards the camp. Go!"

The men bowed their heads in her direction before moving in a different direction.

Kosi moved to follow them, but the queen's voice stopped him.

"And Kosi...if you kept an eye on my dear husband and that girl, I would be very grateful to you!"

The grin that took over his face was all the answer she needed. She nodded her head at him and he turned around, urging his horse to go faster so he could catch up with his men.

"What's your plan, sister?" Grimm asked her as they continued their way to Winterfell. "It's us two and around twenty man since Ren and his men are heading to the wall. I know Greyjoy doesn't have many men, but if his bitch of a sister manages to bring more people from the Iron Islands before we get there..."

"Oh, ye of little faith!" is the only thing she says, smirking when Grimm and Ren look at one another, clearly out of their depths.

"Y/N, what are you planning?" Ren asks her hoping to get an answer.

He hated that he had to leave them and go fetch the Stark bastard, but he would do it because she asked him to...that didn't mean he liked it or that he didn't want to know what she was planning to do especially since he wouldn't be there with them.

"Do you think I didn't take into consideration the Greyjoy bitch, Ren? Grimm? But it doesn't matter. There won't be a fight, that's why I sent the men to the camp. Winterfell is already ours. We just need to take it."

"What are you on about, Y/N?"

"Can you not think of anyone who's closer than us to Winterfell, but is our friend?"

It takes two steps before it sinks in for both men.

"No! Really? How? Is he really turning his back on his father?"

"Well, seeing how his father treated him and what I told him his father is doing now...it wasn't a hard sell to make."

"So Winterfell is really ours? Just like that? No fighting, no blood, no anything?"

"Just like that, brother. Though I can't tell if you're happy about that or dissapointed!"

"To be honest, I don't know either!" Grimm answers her and all three of them laugh.

They laugh their journey away and before they know it they made it to the crossroads that led to the Wall.

"Ren, be careful, be quick about it and get back here soon. We need to have this settled before the Targaryen bitch has a chance to get too close."

"I won't let you down, my Queen!" Ren tells her solemnly.

"I know you won't, Ren! Now go!"

She turns her horse and continues walking, the men joining her, leaving Ren and Grimm to say their goodbyes as the men who would go with Ren had gone ahead to allow the two some privacy.

Grimm catches up to them 15 minutes later, his hair mused and his lips swollen.

She shook her head fondly as he marched next to her, back straight, head up and looking ahead with a silly smile on his face.

The few men they had with them moved to surround them and closed ranks around them when Winterfell came into view and the banners that adorned the walls did not have the Greyjoy's yellow kraken on them.

"My Queen, we had best turn back before they realise we're here!" one of them tells her, urgency clear in his voice.

"Maci, trust me. Nothing will happen to you or to me or even Grey Wind. I would not allow you to die for nothing. You should remember that next time!"

With that she pulled her hood up, masking her face and with Grey Wind fast behind her galloping horse, the two entered Winterfell.

The people turned around and stopped what they were doing as they recognized the wolf next to the cloaked figure.

She got down from her horse as whispers broke around her and her brother and her men stopped around her.

She was about to take her hood off when barking breaks the silence in the square and Grey Wind takes a protective stance in front of her and growls at the hounds that had stopped short at the sight of the growling wolf.

"No need for that, Wind. The girls are nice, I promise," she says as she scratches his head then steps in front of him and crouches down, signaling for the dogs to come closer.

"Helicent! Willow! How are you babies?!? Haven't seen you in soo long! He treating you well? Look at those belies, of course he's treating you well otherwise I will feed him to you! Yes, yes, I will!"

Grimm snorts with laughter as she puts her hand out for Helicent to smell so she would allow Y/N to pet her. He stops laughing and she halts her move as another voice joins them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She might take it from you!"

She sits up and both her and her brother turn to face the new voice.

She pulls her hood down and the girls start whining when they finally recognize her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new Wolf Queen!"

"Jealous?" she smirks as she starts walking towards him.

"Never. I prefer mine to bark rather than howl at the moon!" he bites back as she reaches him and he takes her into his arms.

"Ramsay!" she squeals. "I missed you!"

"As I have missed you, Y/N!". He pats her back as Grimm makes their way towards them. "You need to stop growing, man!" Ramsay tells him as Y/N steps aside and the two men shake hands.

"You need to start, Ramsay!" Grimm tells him and all three start laughing.

The people in the square are still looking at them: the dogs and wolf sizing each other up and the woman and the men laughing around.

"People of Winterfell," Ramsay shouts and now everyone turns to look at them, giving up the pretences of being busy. "Welcome Y/N Stark, First of Her Name, Mistress of the Dagger, wife of Lord Robb Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North! Welcome home, My Queen!"

At his words, the flayed men banners fell and the wolves were once again returned to their rightful place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have dinner with our characters to find out more about the future.

They were sat around the table, Y/N at the head, Grimm and Ramsay on either side and Grey Wind behind her chair, his head resting on her shoulder.

"How have things been going, Ramsay?" she asked him dinner was served around them.

"Well, once I took over from the idiot Greyjoy, people didn't really know what to make of it. Especially when I put up my father's banners. They were clearly expecting some murders and me cooking some children alive given our reputation, and it has kept them on edge since then as I didn't demand they call me Lord or anything like that and tried to fix as much damage as I could after Greyjoy."

Y/N looked pleased. Their paths had crossed years ago when they had decided to murder the same person and they met "on the job". After the fight that took place, and the subsequent time they took off to recover, they met and got to know each other, becoming fast friends. If she was honest she would say that she loved Ramsay more than she loved most of her siblings...and by most she meant she loved Ramsay more than any of her siblings besides Grimm.

"Has your father written to you?" Grimm asks as they start eating.

Ramsay nodded, but swallowed his food before answering. "Yeah, he told me he would tell Robb we're keeping Winterfell safe for him but we are actually taking it from them...needless to say, I didn't think it was necessary to key him in our plans."

The smirk on his face would have made lesser men tremble. As neither Grimm nor Y/N could be considered that, they simply laughed and brought their cups up, toasting in Ramsay's honor, who simply nodded and bowed his head, pleased to get the recognition.

"I didn't think the Starks would leave such a mess behind them. No wonder Greyjoy took over so easily. I expected part of it since they literally fell apart when they split and left for the Wall and for King's Landing and then with Ned's death...but this? This is a mess." 

Grimm and Ramsay stood somber, taking in her words. She wasn't wrong. And Ramsay was man enough to admit it to himself and to his friends that had Ned been alive, the Bolton's flags never would have stood over Winterfell.

"When are you bringing the young ones home?" Grimm asked after a while.

"You mean Rickon and Bran? Or Arya and Sansa? Jon even?" Y/N replied, taking a sip of her wine.

They both smiled at the mention of Jon. He wasn't that much younger than Y/N, but he was a child in her eyes.

"All of the above, I guess," Ramsay answered, knowing neither him nor Grimm or Ren were privy of all of her plans until she wanted them to be.

"Step by step. Jon should be here in a few days. I sent ravens out to the men that are following Arya and the boys. Arya is currently safe with the Hound, heading here. They're following them at a distance but they're fine. Rickon is currently on his way back with my men. Bran and Jojen and his sister together with Osha are continuing their journey. Bran needs to see this through."

"And Robb?" Ramsay asks, making her raise her eyebrows. 

"What about Robb?" she replies.

"Well...Are we allowing him to live?"

Grimm and Y/N both startle then start laughing, their heads thrown back.

Grimm raises his cup in Ramsay's direction, saluting him while Y/N wipes her eyes of the tears that had escaped.

"This is why I love you, Ram!...But for now, Robb lives to see another day. His mistress though? I need to have a few words with her, then she's fair game."

The evil and disturbed look that took over her face had Ramsay shifting in his chair. Had he not seen her as a sister, he would have moved Heaven and Hell to have her for a wife. 

"I'm waiting news to see how the attack on the camp goes and after Jon gets back, we'll join Robb and the rest of the army for the foreseeable future."

"Attack? What attack?", Ramsay's confusion clear in his voice.

"I sent part of my men to attack Robb's camp, Ramsay. I need to know what they are capable of before we face real and absolute danger. I'm hoping Jon will also help with that after my discussion with him."

"What can the bastard do?"

Ramsay flushes slightly under her stare. He could practically read the "you're a bastard too, yet here you are" in her eyes and on the expression she had on her face while she looked at him. He could see where she was coming from, truly...But Jon had always been pushed away and belittled by Catelyn and a part of his siblings, Sansa in particular. It was why the boy left it all behind the first chance he got. Ramsay could hardly think of a good enough reason that would make Jon Snow leave the Wall and help the Starks in getting the throne, only to be pushed away again when it would all be said and done.

"What will you do, Y/N? What are you planning this time, you little devil?"

"That's for me to know and for the Seven Kingdoms to find out...Let's just say that I'm going to try and see how much it will take for the Targaryen bitch to snap and descend into the madness in her blood. It's written in ash and I plan to make sure she'll get there sooner rather than later. Honest! I'm just doing her a favor in helping her get there faster. That's all. She should really thank me for it. I'm afraid she might otherwise idle along the way and that won't do! Not at all...not at all, boys!"

"What has she done to deserve this? Not that I don't plan on helping you in any way I can, don't get me wrong. I'm just curious."

From the look on Grimm's face, Ramsay was willing to bet he didn't have much information on this topic either which made him even more confused as Y/N and her brother were practically conjoined twins sharing a brain and a thirst for blood and power that rivaled his own...There was a reason why they were such good friends after all. They were practically family.

"She didn't do anything to me per se. She's just...annoying, spoilt and living under the impression that the Seven Kingdoms owe her some kind of allegiance and debt and she's under the impression she's going to collect and land comfortably on the throne. That's not the way I see it. Jon will help me show her that. If he knows what's good for him, that is. I like him. I really do. I'll even let him have the throne if he wants it. But if he won't...well, he might have an accident between here and going back to the wall. Maybe that wolf of his might snap. Who knows?!?"

Grey Wind grumbles a bit behind her as if ofended, but she runs her hand over his muzzle and he quiets down. "Aren't you my best boy? Yes, yes you are."

Grimm snorts when he sees Ramsay looking at her, slightly disturbed. His girls were vicious and each of them more skilled than 10 soldiers. But the way she was with the wolf had Ramsay freaked out. One wrong move and she would find herself without a limb...or a face for that matter. A wolf was a wolf, no matter what side you looked at it from. And based on her earlier words, his friend knew it too.

"I noticed you didn't say anything about Sansa", Ramsay asks after a while.

They had finished eating and were now enjoying some wine.

"I'm of...two minds when it comes to Sansa to be honest. She's Ned Stark's oldest daughter and she's a Stark and a princess of the North now. I should work to bring her to safety. I could if I wanted to. Would take me a while, but I could. But I also want the throne or as close to it as I can get...And also? I just don't fucking like her. Her mother blew so much air up her ass and then Ned took her to King's Landing and from what I hear? Sure, she got hit a couple of times, but she's becoming Cersei's favorite more and more every day. That little idiot, the incestuous result of Cersei and Jaime...he's quite taken with her as well. From what I'm told she's not that keen on being saved by her brother."

They're silent as they mull over her words. She will admit it to herself that at this point she's taking part in the stupid war because she wants the throne. Grimm thinks that he might as well go all the way and see his sister rule. And Ramsay? He could easily see himself as part of the Council, working with Grimm and Ren and bringing the Seven Kingdoms to their knees.

The future was bright. They just had to reach out and grab it.

"So that's why you're not telling Robb?"

Y/N snorts, shaking her head in bitter amusement.

"Do you really think he'll believe me without seeing it himself? He'd just march ahead and get himself killed together with thousands of people for nothing. I'm not saying thousands of people won't still die because I'm joining the war. But the way I see it? With us fighting, one way or another, we can take the throne away from the Lannisters and give it to someone else."

"Preferably you," Ramsay grins maniacally and Y/N bowes her head in his direction, thanking him without words.

"From your lips to the Gods ears, Ramsay!" Grimm says and they all drink to those words.

"What's the plan with my father?" Ramsay asks as they get up and start making their way out of the meeting room.

Ramsay was taking them to their rooms, which were opposite to his in the main wing of the castle. He had two rooms prepared for them, knowing that Y/N would never sleep in Robb's room after what had happened and the main room was still filled with Ned and Catelyn's stuff. They all had too much respect for Ned Stark to do anything about it.

"For now? He doesn't know yet what happened here. So for now my men have strict instructions to congradulate him for your succes in taking back Winterfell from the enemy and keeping it safe for us, the Starks. I want to see how he'll react and who will he turn to for help."

Ramsay snorts just picturing his father's face when he'll hear that. If only he could be there to see it...Alas, he got bigger fish to fry.

Grimm hugs his sister close and shakes hands with Ramsay when they reach the main wing and Ramsay shows him the room he and Ren would be staying in. He was ready to go to sleep as he was hoping Ren and Jon would be there the next day.

Y/N hugs Ramsay as well when they stop in front of her room and he opens the door for her. Grey Wind dashes in checking for any danger and making sure nothing would happen to his mom. Satisfied no one will attack her, he simply jumps on the bed and promptly goes to sleep. 

The two friends shake their heads, laughing softly and with a kiss to her forehead Ramsay goes to his room, leaving her to her own devices.

She was bone tired and her mind travelled a few miles a minute. She took some sleeping clothes from her trunk and quickly changed into them, not nearly interested enough in taking a bath. She would do that come morning but for now, with the fire crackling in the corner of the room, the air smelling of winter and a cozy bed with a wolf to go with it, she got on the bed and fell asleep quicker than the wolf had a few minutes before her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new developments hit Winterfell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you are still reading this, thank you, come say hi in the comments please!
> 
> This is for Charlie, thank you for your kind words! Hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> PS. This still doesn't belong to me!

The next couple of days are spent slowly undoing the damage left behind by both Greyjoy as well as the departure of the Starks. 

Y/N, Grimm and Ramsay spent hours upon hours directing their men to help the people of Winterfell. Small jobs were finished first and then Y/N gathered their men and together with the people they would go from house to house and farm to farm to do the bigger jobs. More hands meant that the jobs got done faster so Winterfell slowly but surely started regaining its old shine. The streets were cleaned, the roofs were repaired. Crops had been collected and others prepared in their place. Most animals had, unfortunately, been lost. To Greyjoy, to hunger, to cold, to disease. Because of that little bellies were still hungry and Y/N would not stand for it. 

After coming to the conclusion that the Bolton house was closer than the Two Towers, she had spoken with Ramsay and sent a few men to bring back horses, pigs, sheep and goats and as much cattle as they could spare to give them to the starving families in Winterfell.

Y/N and the rest weren’t the only busy ones as Ramsay had told Y/N one night that he was sure his Hellicent and her Grey Wind had mated and they would soon be in laws. After keeping an eye on the hound and the wolf for a few days and witnessing how he would follow her around and keep her warm and gave her his food and made sure she was as comfortable as possible, Y/N tended to agree with her friend.

Grimm laughed at how excited his murderous his sister became at the thought of having puppies around, but in the privacy of his room, he wondered if she would not end up getting a pup of her own. He had seen Ramsay look her over and opening his mouth to ask her, but he shook his head behind her and Ramsay aborted his mission quick. He would later ask himself what the hell he was thinking, she would have gutted him for daring to ask such a question at this moment of time.

Sure, his sister had loved dogs since the moment she took her first breath, but this was a bit excessive even for her if he was honest. She had two children wait on Hellicent’s muzzle and paw, every minute of the day and Hellicent was now sleeping in her room, together with Grey Wind. Ramsay was sad to see Hellicent go, just as his other girls were, for he was sure he wouldn’t be getting her back any time soon if ever.

“Do you think she’s pregnant?” Ramsay asked in lieu of good morning as he entered Grimm’s room about two weeks after their arrival in Winterfell.

Grimm was still in bed, half naked, and Ramsay could feel himself blushing as he got out of bed and Ramsay found out that even though his lover still wasn’t back, Grimm still slept naked.  
Grimm couldn’t help but chuckle, amused, as Ramsay quickly shut his eyes and turned his back to him. What Ramsay couldn’t hide was the heat in his cheeks and the harsh breaths that left his lungs.

His back still turned, embarrassment ringing in his ears, Ramsey missed Grimm getting dressed and crossing the room, until his arms tangled around his waist and pulled him close, until you couldn’t put a needle between Ramsay’s back and Grimm’s front.

“What happened, beloved? Why are you embarrassed?” Grimm whispered in his ear, before pressing his lips to the crook of Ramsay’s shoulder.

Ramsay’s body sagged for a moment and had it not been for Grimm’s strength, they would have tumbled to the floor. But as Grimm’s murmured an “Easy there, baby!”, Ramsay became stiff and ripped himself from the embrace.

“Why would you do that to me? Why would you torment me like that?”

Grimm’s face showed shock, then confusion, before understanding finally lit up his face. He ran his hands over his face a few times, before sighing and turning his back to Ramsay and walking back to the bed, sitting down on the edge and patting the space next to him, clearly wanting to keep the man close.

Ramsay shook his head, and crossed his arms, still looking half angry half sad and ready to bolt from the room. Grimm seemed to realize that as his face softened and a small smile lifted up the corner of his mouth.

“Ren was right. I should have waited for him. He is better at this stuff than I am…but you took me by surprise this morning and I couldn’t hold back. Seeing you blush broke down all my defenses.”

“What do you mean? You’re making no sense!” 

Hysteria was clear in his voice and Grimm cursed himself. He could see Ramsay was ready to flee at a moment’s notice and he knew Ren was going to kick his ass when he came back. By the Seven, he hated when Ren was right. And he had to calm Ramsay down before he ran out of the room and stumbled upon his sister…she wouldn’t kill him, she loved him too much to do that, but she would definitely would maim him a little. Especially if she was indeed pregnant. 

“Relax, beloved. Ren and I…we’ve wanted you for a while. But it was never the right moment. He made me promise I would wait for him to come back so we could tell you together so we could avoid exactly what is happening now. But I’ve never had a lot of patience, especially when I really want something.”

For what felt like an eternity, silence was all that could be heard in the room. 

“Is this a joke? Because if it is, I will kill you so slowly you will beg for death and it will not come, not matter how loud you shout. Y/N be damned!”

“Hey now, leave her out of this, Ramsay!” Grimm snapped, not liking the tone that the discussion took. He understood Ramsay’s reaction, but that did not give him the right to talk that way about his sister. Nobody had that right and nobody did lest they wished for murder...Those who did ended up begging for the death Ramsay brought up moments before.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Grimm...but this. This is too much! Neither one of you ever said anything and now you do this while Ren is away. Is your bed cold, is that why you’re doing this? Does Y/N know?”

Grimm sat up so quick, a noise very much akin to a snarl breaking out of his chest and Ramsay would have probably been impressed if he wasn’t Ramsay. 

“Don’t you fucking say that, Bolton! Are you deaf?!? Have you not heard me mentioning Ren? I love that man more than life itself, I would never do that to him. And of course Y/N doesn’t know yet. Why would I tell her something like this before even knowing what would come out of it?!?”

Ramsay could admit Grimm was making sense. And the three of them, Y/N, Grimm and Ren, they were all about honor and loyalty, but he thought he had an excuse for the momentary lapse of judgement, thank you very much. No one would believe this was real after spending five minutes with Grimm and Ren. One could never tell where one began and the other one ended; the touches and sounds coming from them were downright pornographic at times and now this...Ramsay was confused and it was a feeling that he did not like and did not know how to deal with. 

“I...apologize. But I need to go now. This-this is too much and I-”

He didn’t finish his sentence, he just ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As he got outside, he found himself disappointed that Grimm had not followed him. Another part of him was thankful for the same reason. He needed to think about this and having Grimm close would not have helped for sure. 

“Ramsay, are you ok? What happened to you?” Y/N asked, as she sat down next to him, about half an hour later.

“Grimm wouldn’t tell me why, but he came looking for me saying you might need me...”

Had she not been paying close attention, she would have missed Ramsay’s soft “Damn you, you meddling gorgeous bastard!”

Now she was officially lost...and she was also starting to get pissed off if she was honest. How could they do this to Ren? How was she going to look Ren in the face when he heard about this!?? How would she stop Ren from murdering the two.

“Ramsay...is, is something happening between you and my brother?” she asked, almost wishing she didn’t get an answer to the question.

He wrung his hands in his lap but shook his head.

Y/N let a sigh of relief, before taking his hands in his. “Ok, now that I don’t have to kill anyone, why won’t you tell me what happened this morning that has you so rattled? Did you and my brother argue?”

The blush that took over his face made her wonder if he had been honest a few moments ago. Ramsay had never lied to her and she sincerely doubted he would lie to her in such a situation...but desperate people and all that.

“I went to his room to speak with him about something and he was naked and he kissed my neck and he said he and Ren want to be with me or something like that...”

Her heart hurt for the man who was so close to her and so dear to her heart that he might have been her brother. This was not something Ramsay was good at. Feelings were not something he knew how to process and how to deal with, no matter how many years passed since she came into his life and tried to teach him. It was something that she loved about him, but something she also tried to shield him from as much as he could.

And now her idiot brother blew the door completely of its hinges and Ramsay didn’t know what to make of it and how to manipulate it so he would come up on top and it clearly rattled him.  
She sighed and tugged him closer to her until he bent down and rested his head on her lap, making her start caressing his hair like you would a child.

“Listen, I have no idea what is going on through my brother’s head, or Ren’s for that matter, but I know he would not play around with this. He knows that while I wouldn’t kill him, I would make him hurt. Very, very much. That aside, I think you should wait for Ren to come back before having this conversation. I got a raven this morning. Him and Jon and the rest will be here in three or four days, depending on the weather. It would be best if he was also present to this conversation. And don’t give me that look. Even you know that this is a conversation that needs to happen. That way, if all three of you are present, there will be no room for interpretation and you will all know what to expect!”

Ramsay pouted up at her, but sighed when he saw her raised eyebrow and nodded his head, making her smile and practically give herself an invisible pat on the back for a job well done. He knew she was right and she looked adorable as she tried to make sure everyone around her was happy, but damn, he hated it when she was right because as adorable as she was, she was an adorable bitch who would lord this over his head for as long as she could...which would be until they died.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow finds his way home. Who is waiting for him there?

The next couple of days are a test of patience for the new queen. The meetings are held in hallways and long forgotten, cold rooms in the depths of Winterfell. Grimm had taken half for himself and so naturally Ramsay kept himself to the other half. She didn't have to do her training even if she had had time for it as she was kept fit by all the running around and searching she had to do between the two to try and keep a semblance of normality in front of her new people.

Even Grey Wind had abandoned his post next to the rapidly growing Hellicent in order to keep his mother safe with all the walking she had to do.

To say that both her and the wolf were reaching the end of their tether was putting it mildly. She was this close to closing Grimm and Ramsay in the pit with the girls, but then they got lucky when Ren's raven arrived with the news that they were a day of riding away. And so she gave up on trying to be efficient and spent her time catching up with the new arrivals in Winterfell. This was their first time back in the North since they were children and she swore to make sure it wouldn't be the last. 

As she entered her best friend's room, she started giggling remembering Ramsay's face when she introduced them. She considered it punishment for making her visit corners of Winterfell that she was sure hadn't been visited since they were built...or maybe, she thought better of it, this was Ramsay's punishement to her for not letting him know ahead of time who their guests would be. No matter who punished who, she was happy Ren was so close to home or else he would find himself a widower.

"What has you giggling now, my Queen?" Her friend asks, her brown hair a halo around her head as she sits spread eagle on the bed, probably counting the cracks in the stone ceiling. While she admitted the North was beautiful, it was dreadfully boring. For them at least.

"Just remembering Ramsay's face when you told him your name...and please, stop calling me that, you terror."

"Only because you have a wolf", she replies snickering.

"If you think I'm annoyed at the two idiots, just know that I constantly have to remind Grey not to eat them since he needs to leave Hellicent and accompany me in the search of one of the idiots whenever I need one of them."

"They're adorable, aren't they?" her friend replies and Y/N wonders if she means the men or the animals.

"Grey and Hellicent?" the Queen takes her guess.

The lady on the bed snorts and shakes her head. "Them too, definitely. But no, I meant Grimm and Ramsay."

Y/N sighes painfully but nods her head. "You're not wrong, terror. But Ren had better sort them out. I have enough shit on my plate and not enough space to deal with theirs."

"I don't blame you", she agrees, sitting up and taking the brush from the Queen's hand. She's halfway through brushing the Queen's hair when the door opens and a blonde head and a ball of fur enter the room and the man promtly closes the door behind them and locks it.

The wolf quickly jumps on the bed and goes to rest his head in the Queen lap, but she sofly pushes his head down next to her hip and motions the man to rest his head in her lap.

"What have you done now, little dragon?"

The woman snorts and the young man glares at her before letting his eyes meet the one belonging to the Queen.

"You know, that was cute when I was a kid. Now I'm a man, you could at least call me dragon, ya know??! There's nothing little about me, I promise you!"

Both women scrunch their faces and the Queen lightly slaps his forehead.

"You will always be my little dragon, just like this one will always be terror, so deal with it."

"And Jon? What will you call him?"

"Well, I obviously don't know him as well as I know you two and I hope he will hear me out and not make me do something you know I don't want to do, but I will do if I have to".

The three sit in silence, the only noises that could be heard were the wind outside, the fire crackling in the hearth and Grey Wind's huffs next to them. She wondered how the bed was still standing up with the adults and a wolf weighing as much as the three of them combined. She had to stop wondering before her "luck" kicked in again and they'd find themselves on the floor.

"Right", she said, "it's time for bed. We all have a long day of us tomorrow. We'll see how it goes and take it from there. I promise you, I will try my best to make him understand and get him on our side without maiming him too much."

The two laugh softly, but she could tell they were still worried for Jon's fate.

She gets up from the bed, Grey Wind quickly following and she watches as her best friend curls into the lap of her brother and lover. The hesitancy she felt from them now was the same hesitancy she and her intended at the time felt when the two confessed to being together.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

The two shake their heads and hold each other tighter. This was so personal to them that it hurt. They didn't give two shits about the Iron Throne, but Jon? Jon was an entirely different situation.

"Then trust me that I won't start now! Sleep well!"

She and Grey Wind leave, but the wolf also leaves her alone to go back to his family when she is back in her room and safe.

Y/N quickly changed into her nightclothes and settles in bed. Nestled in between sheets that still didn't feel like hers, under a roof that she was just starting to know and build and fortify, staring into the fire that failed to keep her warm most nights.

She fell asleep praying to the Seven to give her the power to keep her promise she had made her friends but also the power to further her dreams.

The door burts open hours later and she is out of the bed, her hair everywhere and sword in hand before the intruder can fully enter the room.

"There, there now. Is this the best way to treat your best friend after you haven't seen him in a month?!?"

The shriek that followed was defeaning and Grey Wind could be heard howling in response from some part of the castle before he started running to her room, growling and howling and pushing people out of his way to get to her as soon as possible.

In his mind, Grey Wind could only see his mother bloody and dead on the floor before he could make it to her so rabid snarls broke from his chest as he pushed himself to run faster to her aid. 

What he finds makes him wish for the thousand time for the ability to speak so he could curse and demand the juiciest steak for what he was put through as he finds his mother being twirled around and laughing happily with the human he had smelled many times around her and had come to know as her brother.

He growls his displeasure, pleased when at least the man pales a few shades and puts his mother down. He stares at the man, looking him up and down and back again, making his stance known. Touch her again and you're lunch. Ren receives the message loud and clear and puts his hands up, stepping back from his mother. He nods his approval and with one last warning growl in the man's direction, he turns around and leaves the two alone.

"Are you done arguing with my wolf?"

He turns to his best friend, his eyebrows to his hairline, his voice still trembling.

"Arguing?!? Arguing would imply I also had a say, my dear. I just had my shit handed to me by a snarling, deadly direwolf. There was no arguing. Simply me pleading for my life."

Y/N rolls her eyes, but silently agrees and makes a mental note to send a few steaks to Grey Wind and Hellicent. She knew the wolf would give his steak to his mate so that way the two animals could enjoy a good steak for dinner that night.

The Seven knew that the two might be the only ones enjoying dinner tonight.

"Where's Jon?" she asks as she walked towards her closet to pull out some clothes.

"He went to clean himself up and then he'll meet us in the meeting hall he said. Wherever the fuck that is."

"Right, forgot you've never been here. No matter. I'll get dressed and we can go. I'm sure the poor lad is confused as hell."

"He is, but he is also willing to hear you out. I explained you had some things to discuss with him. He assumed it was connected with him being the only Stark close to Winterfell and you needing some help. I didn't bother correcting his assumptions and it's not like he's wrong, is he? Smart lad, that one is."

The more he spoke, the more confident she became. Hopefully, she thought to herself, this won't end in a bloodbath.

She quickly changed and the two left for the meeting hall. As they came in, Ramsay and Grimm came in as well, through doors opening from different directions.

The Queen stood straight, annoyance rising to the surface. She sat down but before the rest could sit, she put her hand up and said "If you two have finally reverted back to adulthood, you can stay. If not, you can go back to the rat holes you came from. My patience is mostly done and the sliver I have left will not be wasted on you two idiots."

She motioned for Ren to sit down and the servants quickly unfroze and started serving breakfast. They were surprised by her tone as in the month she had been there, the Queen had been kind and just and had found the time and patience to help the old and play with the kids.

"Pali, please add another set of cutlery to the table. Jon has finally returned home!"

The servant nodded happily and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Jon had always been the favorite of all the servants as he was the quiet one and he always offered to help them. Not to say that the rest of the Stark family family were mean to their servants, but Catelyn Stark had always had a bite to her bark when it came to Jon and so Jon was often pushed aside and left alone. Now that there was a new Queen in the North and King Robb had been a fair brother, Jon would finally get a chance.

They were halfway through their silent breakfast when the heavy oak doors opeened and Jon walked in, black clothes clean and beard and hair in their proper place.

He stopped short of the table and kneeled, bowing his head.

"My Queen, welcome to the North! We are very happy to have you here."

She let out a tinkling like laugh and that made Jon look up at her.

The laugh was in no way sarcastic or hollow as Catelyn's often were when they were directed at him and her eyes were warm and inviting. Spying Grey Wind next to her feet from the corner of his eye put him further at ease. Grey Wind and Ghost and Nimeria were the three direwolves that did not allow Catelyn to get close them and would often be found quietly snarling at her from the corners they were posted in. So the new queen must definetely be better than his late father's wife, Jon thought to himself.

"I thank you for your kind words. I would go as far as to offer you a seat at the table, but as for as long as I will be Queen, this will always be your home. So please, treat it as such. You come and go as you like and eat or don't to your heart's content. I promise you! But before you sit, I know for sure you have your own direwolf. Where's the beauty?"

Jon wanted to smile at her words, but stopped himself at the thought of his furry companion. "The Lady Stark forbade me from bringing Ghost into these halls. She used to say he was the wildest out of the pack and didn't want him to attack anyone."

The taste of breakfast soured in her mouth and she pushed her plate away. She sat up and walked to the young man in front of her. While he was only a few hairs younger than her husband and her friend, she felt her heart break and bleed for the young man. He had drawn such a poor hand that it was no wonder he ran for the Wall the first chance he got.

She took him by his shoulders and guided him to the seat that was prepared for him. She then turned to Pali, the servant she had spoken to earlier. "Pali, do you know Ghost?"

"Yes, my Lady", was her response as she stepped closer.

"Do you fear him?" she continued as she poured some milk in a goblet just in case Jon wanted some.

"No, my Lady. Ghost is a lamb."

Everybody snorted as Grey Wind stood up and growled just for a second. 

"Sure, Pali. A lamb that together with this one here could slaughter us all before any of us could react. But I know what you mean. Go and bring him here. I'm sure he doesn't want to be away from Jon and I'm sure that Ghost and Grey Wind will be overjoyed to see each other after so long.

"Certainly, my Lady." 

She bowed and left quickly to herd back the lost lamb.

Y/N patted Jon's hand, who had been looking at her like she was a cup of water after a long walk in the South.

"Jon, please call me Y/N. While I am Queen of the North now and have a few other titles that shouldn't be mentioned next to that one, I have married into your family. That makes you my family. I will be just to you, I will do my best to protect you and I will love you like my own."

Jon was floored. He had craved hearing those words from someone, anyone, his entire life. And now, this virtual stranger was holding out her hand for him to cling to, a child clinging to a stranger in a crowd after being separated from his family. But in his case, there was not much of a family to begin with.

Before he could reply, the door opened and Ghost ran in, who after looking Jon over in quick second, turned his back to them and tumbled to the floor with Grey Wind.

They stood in silence for the next few minutes just watching the direwolf brothers reconnect.

"My Qu-Y/N...why am I here? Is there anything that I can do to help you here? I'm the bastard though, so I'm not sure what I can do. But I will help you in any way I can."

Y/N looked at the boy in front of her and vowed to herself that even if he didn't agree to help her, she would not kill him.

"Jon...when Lord Stark died, he took a secret with him that wasn't his to take."

"You-you mean my mother? You know her?" Jon asked her hopefully.

She sighed and shook her head. "I know of her, Jon. Unfortunately, she died a long time ago. She died soon after giving birth to you, Jon. And Lord Stark took you in...as a favor to his sister."

That made Jon frown. As far as he knew, his father's sister was dead. Was his mother a friend of hers? But his mother was...was a whore.

"Jon...the secret Lord Stark took with him would have changed the Seven Kingdoms and shook them to their bones. Lord Stark took you in because his sister died giving birth to you. He took you in because he was your uncle and seeing you safe was your mother's dying wish, Jon."

It was silence while Jon processed her words. 

"What? Lady Lyanna? My mother, but that-that would mean..."

"Yes, Jon. You see now why Lord Stark kept you a secret? You are no bastard, Jon. You never were. Your parents were married when you were born. Not only are you a Stark, but you are also a Targaryen, Jon. The throne everybody and their dead grandmothers are fighting over these days, is yours. Yours to take by birthright and by blood."

"Me? An heir?" 

She sighed softly and gently took his face in her hands.

"One of the heirs, yes. The throne is yours, but you are not your father's only heir, Jon."

"Right, my Queen. Daenerys. I forgot about her."

Y/N could tell that the boy was overwhelmed and was close to breaking down. She both hated and loved what she was about to do. Letting the boy know he still had family that loved and wanted him but breaking him with the time that he lost with him.

"No, not her, Jon. She is but a nuisance. She is no Targaryen heir as I am no Lannister. I assume that even though you were raised as a bastard, you were still thought our history, right?"

Jon could only nod and bury his hands in Ghost's fur as he laid his head in his lap. Grey Wind was resting at his feet, his heavy head against in knees, keeping him grounded.

"So you know your father was married, right? When he met your mother, he was already married to Elia Martell from Dorne."

She saw the door quietly open from the corner of her eye and nodded her head, motioning them to come out of the shadows.

"Jon, I would like you to meet someone. These two are Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. Your siblings."


	9. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards get put on the table

The wind outside and the breath of the wolves were the only sounds that could be heard following the Queen's words as it seemed that the humans had stopped breathing.

Y/N had made a small sign with her head and the servants quietly exited tbe room, leaving only the "family".

Jon was frozen in his seat looking at the two young people in front of him. To his credit, he looked as if he was contemplating things and was not getting ready to bolt. On their end, the two were almost vibrating on the spot, trying to stop themselves from flinging their bodies at Jon.

Ramsey was just as shocked as he hadn't been told exactly why the two Targaryens had resurfaced after so many years. Grimm and Ren were smiling, knowing how much this meant to the siblings. It was one of the reasons why they never got along with Y/N and Grimm's siblings. They couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that they pushed them away and belittled them and were downright mean to them on several ocasions. Aegon and Rhaenys started asking for Jon as soon as they had been told of his existence.

Y/N stood next to Jon, her hand rubbing slow circles on his shoulder, almost as if daring someone to say something negative against him.

Grimm nudged Ren and showed him, a slightly maniacal grin taking over his face. He couldn't help but look forward to the first meeting between his sister and the Stark widow. 

At the same time, his heart went out to his sister. By the look on her face, as well as Aegon's and Rhaenys', whom he always loved and saw as his niece and nephew with how they used to follow his sister around like lost ducklings, he knew that no harm would come to Jon if Y/N could help it. And she could. And it would come at the expense of her dreams and hard work that she put into paving her way to the Iron Throne. If Jon wanted it, it would be game, set and match for her. Game over.

With that being said, the kid was looking at his sister as if she was the Mother he grew up worshipping so there was also the chance of him not taking this away from her. Grimm could only hope as he knew she would step aside. She would do it, but it would end up turning her bitter as years would go by.

While he recognized the right the three had to the throne, he couldn't help but hope they would turn it down and support his sister. He didn't really worry about Aegon and Rhaenys, as they never really had any interest for it and loudly supported Y/N at any given opportunity...but Jon was a new piece on the chess board that didn't really have an opponent if he decided to make his way to the centre and take a seat on the throne.

He was brought out of his musings by his sister's laugh, Jon's "oompf" and Aegon's scoff. He would even swear he heard Aegon rolling his eyes.

Rhaenys now stood in Jon's lap, hugging him around his neck and sobbing in his neck, soft murmurings of "my baby brother" could be heard coming from her over and over.

As he watched Aegon watch his baby brother and his sister, Grimm thought to himself that his show of annoyance only came from Rhaenys beating him to hugging Jon.

Slightly distressed but also curious, Ghost sat up and walked over to Rhaenys, which made Aegon flinch and take a step forward.

Y/N put her hand up, stopping him and walked to him, Grey hot on her heels.

She hugged him to her and rubbed his arm. "Ghost won't hurt her, little dragon. Relax a little."

"You don't know that for sure, Y/N. Ghost doesn't know us."

Grey huffed and rolled his eyes at Aegon, wagging his tail and hitting Aegon's knees as if to say "who do you take me for?"

Y/N stiffled her giggles knowing they would not be appreciated right now and said: 

"See? Ghost might not know you. But Grey does and Grey would not allow any harm to come to you because you are important to him and I am his mama. Right, Grey?"

Grey hit his knees again with his tail, gentler this time, as if to say "Listen to this human. She's smart."

Y/N patted his head and squeezed Aegon's hand before pushing him towards Jon and Rhaenys when Jon's cries became obvious.

While Aegon and Rhaenys had been literally waiting for this moment as far as they could remember, they had always had a family who loved and took care of them.

Jon had not been alone per se, but he might as well had been. Ned Stark had tried, but in the end he couldn't get his wife to accept his nephew and a few of his children had followed her queues, thus making sure to remind Jon where they thought he came from and where he would stay.

Joke's on them, Y/N thought as she signalled her brothers and Ramsay to follow her out of the room.

They quietly exited the room, though she was sure they would not have heard a war going on outside right now, and after telling one of the servants to send the young ones to the council room when they were done, she and the three men, walked away, a fidgeting wolf following them. As they got to the council room, she ushered the men inside before turning to Grey.

"Ok, you wild furball. Go. I'm going to be fine. Go check on Hellicent!"

Grey turns his head to one side and then the other and then she points in the general direction of where Hellicent can usually be found and he gently nips her hand before turning on his heels and sprinting away.

Silly wolf, she thought to herself as she entered the room and made her way to the desk.

The three had pushed three chairs in front of it and were patiently waiting for her.

"What now, Y/N? What if he wants the throne?"

Both Ren and Ramsay's let out two wounded noises from the back of their throats and looked at Grimm in disbelief. Yes, they wanted to know that as well, but they didn't just go ahead and blurt it out like that.

Y/N sighed and rubbed her hands over her face a couple of times. "I honestly don't know. I don't think he does. He's a lost kid at the moment..."

"Then why did you do it now? Why not after taking the throne? Why risk it, Y/N? After everything we did. After everything YOU did...You might have just thrown it away."

"Because he is a calculated risk I was willing to take. With him and Aegon and Rhaenys by my side, the prophecy I was given is a step closer to coming true. I can take away her dragons and I have the support of the legitimate heirs behind me. Also, this was the only way I could ensure Aegon and Rhaenys would never turn their backs on me no matter what."

"What? What do you mean? That's ridiculous. You're their family even if you didn't marry...Those two kiss the ground you walk on, Y/N", Ren lets out, not convinced of what she was telling them.

There's silence in the room as all four think of the missing person from that sentence. The Queen certainly did not appreciate the reminder and she was sure they realized it as they flinched at the look on her face.

"Yes. But for how long would they have loved me had I killed their brother? I would rather not have to fight the legitimate heirs and the entire Dorne if I could help it."

They can finally see the truth in her words and they sag back in their chairs. As she pours wine in four goblets and passes them over, they think of her words over and over.

"You lying, manipulative, little wench!"

She salutes her brother with her goblet. She knew he would be the first to get the whole picture. Ramsay and Ren sit shocked still, not breathing. While Grimm was her brother and her reason for doing many things, this was the first time they had heard him talk like that. They slowly relaxed as they noticed she was smirking and there was a dancing twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhmm...what just happened?" Ramsay asks as the two keep staring at each other, having a silent conversation.

"I love those two like my own blood. Hell, closer than some of my own blood. And I admit, hearing about how Jon was treated certainly endeared him to me as it reminds me a lot of how Grimm and I were treated. So if I could help him and not make Dorne and the two my enemies while also ensuring my stay on the throne, I did it. A little bit of manipulation here, some uncharacteristic mushy but true words there and I have Dorne, three heirs and I'm willing to bet I will also have a few dragons to get me on that throne. Aegon and Rhaenys get their brother. Jon finally has a family that will care about him. The Starks get revenge on the Lannisters for Ned...and I get the throne. Who said family reunions always end badly?...On second thought, thinking about how this will end for Daenerys, I guess whoever did say that, was right."


	10. Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys let me know in the comments if you would be interested in reading more of this? I keep writing, but I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it. See you!

It took a while for the three siblings to figure out that save for Ghost, they were alone.

"Where did everybody go?" asked Rhaenys as Aegon helped her get down from Jon's lap, supporting her weight when her knees buckled a bit.

Jon quickly sat up and helped her sit down on his chair as he and Aegon pulled two chairs from the table and sat on each side of her. While one hand was petting Ghost, it did not slip Jon's mind that Rhaenys' free hand and Aegon's hand entwined as soon as he sat down next to her. It also registered that their chairs were so close that you could not see where one began and the other stopped. Could they have continued the Targaryen "tradition"?

"I can see your wheels spinning, Jon. Yes, Rhaenys and I have been together all of our lives. First as siblings and now as lovers as well. If the Gods will have it, she will also bear our children one day soon."

"Aegon!" Rhaenys snapped. "What were you thinking? He doesn't know us. What is he supposed to think about us?!? He's not going to want to have anything to do with us now."

"His loss then. Not mine and certainly not yours. I was not going to hide in alcoves again. I did that once."

Jon couldn't help but smile. This reminded him of the way they used to be...before Lady Stark forbid them from ever being together without anyone else around.

"Rhaenys, Aegon. It's ok. I can see that you two love each other. Even a blind person could see that. It's not up to me to judge that...it'd be hypocritical of me to do so and I'd like to think about myself as a much better person than that."

"See?!? I told you, you had nothing to worry about!" Rhaenys said, lightly slapping Aegon's hand, making him scoff and Jon laugh.

"Wait! What do you mean, hypocritical?!? Jon, is there something you need to tell us? Y/N didn't mention anything about such a thing."

Jon shook his head, his eyes clouding over with deep sadness. "Never mind that. How? How are you here? Everyone knows you died..."

"Well, clearly, we didn't," Aegon began and it was Rhaenys' turn to scoff. Honestly, it was time like these Aegon showed his age.

"And you'll never know how happy I am about this. But how? And why now?"

"Jon, you have to understand...Westeros, the King's Landing...they're places where people without agendas don't really survive. Lyanna, your mother, one of them. Our father forgot about it. Our mother sadly, paid the price for it. And had it not been for Y/N's mother and her friendship with our mother we would have been dead as well."

"I don't really know much, Rhaenys. I was raised as the Stark bastard, the black sheep of Winterfell. My fa-Ned tried for a while. I remember that. When I was a kid. But his wife...she never forgave him and she never let me forget what I was. I grew up with the absolute knowledge that my mother was a whore and that my father loved his wife too much to get the point across that I was innocent in all of this mess. It made for quite the brooding period a few moons back...but in the end I decided that there was no point for me to subject myself to this anymore. So I left. And then my Lord Commander said that I wasn't to take the vows and Lord Ren showed up saying the Queen demanded my presence back here. You can understand how confused I was...I still am right now. Why now? Did you know about me?"

The two exchanged pained glances before Aegon leaned forward and clasped his hand around Jon's neck and brought his head forward until their foreheads met. They stood like that for a few moments, Rhaenys looking at them like a proud parent and Ghost softly whining between them.

"We did, Jon. We're never going to lie to you. But as I said, Jon, people who don't play the game don't really survive in the Seven Kingdoms. We survived only because Y/N's mother was in King's Landing keeping our mother company after Rhaegar ran away with Lyanna. They were together when the Baratheon army together with the Starks and the Lannister bannermen took the castle over. She begged our mom to leave with her and come back to the Twins until our uncle could come and bring us home. But she refused. She didn't think they'd do anything to us as we had done nothing wrong. We were the victims just as much as Robert was. Maybe even more so. But they didn't care. And our mother paid the price."

"But if she's dead, how did you survive?"

"I guess our mom's confidence wasn't really that unbreakable. She sent us away with Y/N's mother and her knights and they rode right out of King's Landing and they rode for days without stopping to get to the Twins. By the time they got there, Robert was king, Lannister had his favour and your dad was Warden of the North...and our mom was dead. Accused of treason."

"Elia Martell?!? Accused of treason? How could they accuse her of such a thing?!? She was a victim!" Jon shouted, getting angrier.

Sure, he knew the history. Even though he was a bastard, he was a Stark bastard so he had been thought alongside his brothers and sisters...cousins. But now that he knew what part he played in this story, the story changed.

"Our uncle tried to get his pound of flesh, but we were still alive so he bid his time. He waited for the right time to strike. And then Y/N slowly grew and the time came closer and now the time is here."

"But my mo- Lyanna and Ned...they played a part in your mother's death. How could you want anything to do with me? Your uncles, Oberyn and Doran...they should want me dead."

"Ha! As if that would ever happen. Nobody ever blamed you in our circle. Look Jon, as I said. We will never lie to you. So here it is, we had to wait until the time was right so we could see Y/N on the throne. We are the rightful heirs to the throne. Us three. The two of us? We don't want it. We never really did. It brought too much pain to our family. But Y/N does. And she's as good as our mother. She raised us at times and she was almost family. So we will do anything to see her on the throne. Which is where you come in. Had you been just a stranger, she would not have hesitated to kill you. But you're not just a stranger, you're our brother. And she promised before you got here that no harm would come to you. And then she met you and I promise you right now, she would die for you. She has a thing for strays", Aegon finished.

"Which bears the question. Do you want to help or do you want the throne?"

Both held their breaths as Jon's eyebrows furrowed at Rhaenys' question. Him? On the throne. That was laughable.

"Let me get this straight. You think me, the Stark bastard, would want the Iron Throne? I realize you do not know me and you might trust me as far as you can throw me. But if the Queen wants the throne? I'll walk her up the steps myself."

Rhaenys let out a little cheer and jumped on Jon again, hugging and squeezing the life out of him.

"Watch those hands, brother, or I might get jealous!' Aegon piped in, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Y/N is going to be so happy!" Rhaenys squealed as she jumped on spot after climbing of Jon. 

Jon and Aegon winced and Ghost whined, trying to hide his ears under his paws. 

She smiled innocently and bent down to kiss the wolf's head. "Sorry, boy!"

Ghost licked her face and Jon let out a laugh. "Aegon...I don't believe it's me you need to be jealous of."

The three laughed, before stopping and looking at one another. The Targaryen children once again together. While they had no interest in being on the throne themselves, they were ready to burn everything in their quest to see the Queen in the North on the Iron Throne. The dragons were truly back in Westeros.

Jon and Aegon settled on each side of Rhaenys as they exited the room and she gladly put her arms around theirs. After a servant told them where they could find the Queen and the rest, Jon pulled them along, telling them stories about growing up in those cold halls. The two still hadn't gotten over the continuos snow in Winterfell as the only places they had seen until now were Dorne and the Twins. 

Jon knocked on the door and they entered when the Queen shouted her approval. The four sat up when the siblings entered and the room suddenly felt colder.

"It's yours!" Rhaenys shouted before she let go of the boys and jumped in your arms. Aegon rolled his eyes, Jon smiled sincerely and the three men collapsed in their chairs, letting out the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Aegon, control your sister!"

The man in question scoffed as if to say "Good luck with that!" and he sat down in one of the chairs next to the fire. He had thick clothes and two furrs over him and he was still cold. He missed Dorne and the sand...

Rhaenys let out an outraged "Hey!" before she shrugged her shoulders and went to sit in Aegon's lap. She was just as cold as he was.

Y/N smiled and motioned for Jon to come closer to her. She put his hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you realize what we're asking you, Jon? And before you answer, know that no harm shall ever come to you as long as I have breath in my lungs."

Jon looked at the woman in front of him and his heart broke a bit. The way she looked at him was telling him she was being honest and the look in her eyes made him see why his siblings saw her as their mother even though she was not that many moons older than they were. Jon felt himself yearning for the same thing.

The Queen seemed to sense that as she brought his head down to her level and she pushed his black curls away from his forehead and kissed it before she took him in his arms. There, in front of a woman he had never seen before that day and the siblings who actually wanted him as a brother, he broke down crying. Rhaenys went to jump from Aegon's lap and hug him again, but he locked his arms around her waist and shook his head. Jon didn't need them now. 

Ren and Grimm were smiling proudly, holding hands, while Ramsay discreetly wiped the tears falling on his cheeks. If there was anyone who knew what Jon was feeling in that moment, it was him. He had been in the exact same position not long after meeting her. He would be the first to admit that both him and Y/N could kill people without blinking and in the most painful ways possible without breaking a sweat. She was a murdering bitch on the best of days...but then stuff like this happened and he remembered why he would do anything to see her on that throne. She could actually change something for once.

"Shh! You're ok, Jon. Breathe, baby. Come on, match my breath. There ya go! Isn't that better?"

She felt him nod in her chest, so she kissed the top of his head and slowly rubbed her hand on his back. While he might not have felt the touch under all those layers, he knew what she was doing and that meant more than anything.

He broke away and he rubbed his face, his eyes red and his cheeks matching. What were they thinking about him now? 

But as he turned around, all of them were looking as if they wanted to hug him. 

She sat him down in one of the chairs and poured him some water in a goblet before passing it to him. He took a few sips and they watched him as he watched the fire for a few minutes, none of them saying anything.

"Ned tried for a while, he began after some time. He did, but Catelyn hated-hates me with a passion. And he loved her with every breath he took. So while she bore him child after child, she became more and more bitter when it came to me. I guess she couldn't get over the ever present reminder that she had somehow failed her Lord husband and he had looked somewhere else that wasn't in her direction. As their children grew, Robb and Arya were always the ones who tried to get their mother off my back and to let me be an actual part of the family. She wouldn't budge. Sansa followed her mother's queues and while she didn't actively try to make my life miserable, she didn't try to help me either. Bran was a baby. Rickon even more so. So I spent most of my time with Theon and we tried to blend in the background as much as we could. The two stains on the perfectly white Winterfell. So yes, my Queen, I will do everything in my power to see you on that throne if only to have you look at me like you are looking at my brother and sister. You do not know me more than I know you, but in all my years, no one has ever done what you just did. And for me? That's worth more than all the thrones in the Seven Kingdoms."

With that he sat up, he put his goblet on the table and he kneeled down in front of her.

"I, Jon Stark Targaryen, swear on my life and my honor that my sword will be yours for as long as you want it. I will do whatever is needed to see you, Y/N, Queen in the North as Y/N of the North, First of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms!"

The rest looked stunned before they joined him on their knees, making the same vow. 

It's on that position that the Maester finds them when he burts in the office, now knocking and his arms full of scrolls.

"My Queen, I beg your forgiveness, but this couldn't wait. Ravens are coming in from all over the Kingdoms."

They got up as the Queen put her hand out for the scrolls and waving her hand towards the door, letting him know he was free to go.

She opened the first scroll as it held the familiar seal of Dorne. The smile that crept on her face would be something that Jon would never forget. 

She put it down, before taking the scroll that held the seal of one of her spies. She read it again and again, before finally putting it down and looking at the people in her office.

"Well?!? What's got the Maester all over the place?"

"First, Dorne has set sail towards King's Landing. That was from Oberyn. They are planning to surround it and not give the Lannisters the chance to escape that way. We are waiting for someone to get here and then we will ride to meet Robb and then we will start riding to join them."

"And the other one? That one did not have our seal," asked Rhaenys as she felt that Y/N had kept the best for last.

"It seems that Daenerys just lost her edge. Her beloved dragons? They left her and they are being seen heading North. My guess? To join you three. One dragon for each of the Targaryen children. Not her. More proof that she is but a fraud."

They stood there looking stunned. If this was true, they had basically won.

"The prophecy...it called for dragons, Y/N", said Grimm, bringing everyone out of their thoughts.

"I know. What I don't know is if it meant these three baby dragons here or the ones that are on their way. Mind you, I really don't care which ones are mentioned. Six dragons will always be better than three!" the Queen said and she looked radiant.

"Prophecy?", Jon said, feeling lost. "What prophecy?"

"It goes like this..."

**Author's Note:**

> *vows taken straight from the show


End file.
